Carebastine, 4-[4-[4-(diphenylmethoxy)-1-piperidinyl]-1-oxobutyl]-α,α-dimethylphenylacetic acid, is the carboxylic acid metabolite of ebastine, [4′-tert-butyl-4-(diphenylmethoxy)piperidino]butyrophenone.

Both compounds possess potent selective histamine H1-receptor blocking and calcium antagonist properties and exhibit similar utility to terfenadine and fexofenadine as potent non-sedating antihistamines useful in the treatment of allergic rhinitis and urticaria.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,116 to Soto et al. describes preparation of piperidine derivatives related to carebastine by reacting the ω-haloalkyl substituted phenyl ketone with a substituted hydroxypiperidine derivative of the formula:

U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,130 indicates that ω-haloalkyl substituted phenyl ketones, wherein Z is hydrogen, are prepared by reacting an appropriate straight or branched lower alkyl C1-6 ester of α-α-dimethylphenylacetic acid with a compound of the following formula:
under the general conditions of a Friedel-Crafts acylation, wherein halo and m are described in column 11 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,129. The reaction is carried out in carbon disulfide as the preferred solvent.
It has been found that the Friedel-Crafts methods have two significant shortcomings: (1) only acyl halides or anhydrides can be used; (2) in the particular case of the fexofenadine intermediate phenyl ketones, a higher regioselectivity of the Friedel-Crafts acylation would be desirable.
In another approach, which is the subject of a series of patents to D'Ambra and others (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,589,487; 6,153,754 and 6,201,124), carebastine is synthesized by a regioselective method employing non-Friedel-Crafts acylation. The processes of the D'Ambra patents involve acylation of an aromatic ring at a position already para-substituted with a reactive species. Acylation can be carried out by a variety of techniques, including a butyl derivative acylating agent, a 4-(α,α-disubstituted)-toluic acid derivative acylating agent, or an organometallic coupling reaction. Since such procedures do not involve replacement of hydrogen on an aromatic ring, they are distinguished from electrophilic aromatic substitutions like the Friedel-Crafts acylation reaction.
The present invention is directed toward an improved process for preparation of carebastine and related piperidine derivatives.